<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quisling by ElectaTaylorHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578837">Quisling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectaTaylorHale/pseuds/ElectaTaylorHale'>ElectaTaylorHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whispers of the Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectaTaylorHale/pseuds/ElectaTaylorHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a summary for a 2 Year in-game pause my World and Darkness group took. Discussing these events with my group wasn't enough to satisfy my need for intricate storytelling so I sat down and wrote.<br/>I realize this story doesn't belong to an active fandom nor is it a conclusion in it itself but I hope those who might find their way here will find enjoy it anyway.<br/>For those who don't know: World of Darkness is a tabletop roleplaying game, something between improve-theater and Cluedo. Ciar is the Character I'm actively playing in this story while the storyteller controls Characters like Ramon and Integra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramon/Ciar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening 1.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow she had envisioned death to be quieter and softer. Like falling without ever reaching solid ground. Less..physical. But the surface under her body is cold and hard. Muffled beeping and hydraulic humming reach her consciousness as she slowly begins to stir. First the fingers and toes, then her right arm but the movement is uncoordinated and for some reason stops abruptly. Something else now presses against her skin from above. It has a softer feel to it, yet its structure is strong.<br/>
Ciar opens her eyes and her senses are overflown for a second before her brain is able to process every new impression. The sense of position comes back first and she realizes that she isn't lying on something but is rather affixed to a wall. The room before her seems like a love child between doctors and mechanics wildest dreams. Everything is sterile, methodically arranged. Monitors opposite her show diagrams and scans of what she can only assume is her body in various states of injury. She wants to look down at her abdomen but the movement is restrained immediately by pressure on her forehead.<br/>
The screens across the room only reflect her image a little, still, she can now see that all her limbs are held in place by bands of white fabric. Pipes of varying color and size had been plugged into her joints and veins. Some disappear into the wall behind her, others are connected to machines that stand on the sides of the room. A loosely hanging hospital gown covers her upper body but that is all. A workbench had also been installed here but it didn't look like it was in use anymore. All tools were laid out neatly but otherwise, it is empty. A single chair with a blue faux leather cover, facing her, is the only "normal" looking thing here. Everything else is just too advanced, too weird, too expensive.<br/>
Just as the thought builds up, Ciar’s gaze falls upon a particular futuristic machine and the logo that had been etched into the metal. Then she notices the same, small logo on another item, and another. C for Cheiron. Painted in a greenish-blue on metal. Her eyes widen as she struggles against her restraints but to no good end. They only pull themselves tighter around her limbs to the point where it starts to hurt. The machines are now giving up a faster beeping and Ciar figures it is her heart rate for it beats in her chest with all the ferocity and anger she can muster. But her once strong physicality seems gravely diminished.<br/>
She tries to scream but her dried out throat doesn't want to cooperate. Heavy coughs are all she can utter. Fear replaces the anger and her eyes flicker through the room searching for.. well what exactly? Fast steps come echoing down the corridor and only seconds later a group of people in white clothes rushes into the room,  startled to see her awake. One immediately drops the paper he was holding onto the workbench, goes to a panel on the wall, and presses a button.<br/>
" No, wait!" comes out of her throat but it's already too late. Ciar feels weirdly cold from the inside as a liquid is initialized into her system. She snarls at the still frightened-looking group before her vision glazes over as unconsciousness takes her away into the darkness.<br/>
----<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awakening 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>----<br/>Somehow she had imagined imprisonment harder and colder. A series of never-ending days lined up like beads on a string. Blending into each other because the mind tries to protect itself from harm by zoning out. Would my mind protect me though? Am I that human?<br/>The first thing she senses is the comfortable warmth around her, then the soothing sound of a downpour and thunder cracking in the distance. A cold breeze flows over her arm and she instinctively pulls it closer to her body, underneath the blanket that covers her. No restraints hold her in place nor does she feel any tubes around. The only sound is the rainstorm outside. Ciar rolls onto her side, checking every limb and stretching her muscles carefully. Everything feels normal and unharmed. Quickly her hands reach up and feel the slightly colder outlines of the embedded artifact in the middle of her chest. A relieved gasp escapes her.<br/>Ciar carefully opens her eyes to find herself in a darkened room. A table right next to the bed holds a bottle and an already filled glass of water. Without hesitating, she reaches out and downs the entire glass with voracious gulps. It feels like she hadn't anything to drink in ages. Some water gets spilled in the process for her arms are shaking. Ciar swallows a few times to ease her throat and sinks back into the pillows with heavy breaths. Even those few motions, so simple and natural feel like a hard training session.<br/>Only now, that this urge has been sated, she can pay closer attention to the room surrounding her. It is a simple, rectangular room with just the bed, table, and a closet in it. Two closed doors. A painting hangs on one of the walls and that's all the decoration there is. The walls are painted blue. Blue… Ciar’s mind races back to her last conscious memories. The hospital, the logo. She curls up under the heavy blankets and tries to clear her thoughts which is a hard thing to do when a thousand questions urge to be answered at the same time. Am I still in a Cheiron facility? What happened after I fell in battle?<br/>Ciar calms her nerves by taking deep breaths and focuses on the sound of rain for a couple of minutes. The window she is able to perceive from the bed gives her a majestic view of the city. Dark Grey skyscrapers shoot up into the color matching heavens. A source of noise wells up behind the door closest to the bed. A low conversation between a male and a female voice. They talk in a calm, almost friendly tone but the female seems to be the one in charge and asking the questions. Ciar’s efforts to calm herself are destroyed as she matches the voice to its owner and sheer panic manifests in her chest. She contemplates getting out of bed to search for some sort of weapon or her armor. Then the female voice is gone. Ciar stays perfectly still for a couple more minutes before she hears steps approaching and quickly turns around to her previous sleeping position. One person walks around the bed to her side. The clinking of glass reaches her ear as he or she refills the Cup.<br/>A warm hand touches her cheek and Ciar has to resist the strong demand to jerk back.  "Ciar, are you awake?" comes Ramon's voice. Her hand shoots out from under the blanket, grasping Ramon's arm and she tries to lift herself up at the same time to restrain him. However her knees give in under her own weight and she falls back into the cushions, his arm limply grasped in her shaking hand. Ramon reacts instinctively and answers her attack with a defensive grasp around her wrists. He holds both in just one hand, the other still on her cheek. Ciar tries to pull herself free but her body is just too exhausted, too weak. Tears well up in Ciar’s eyes and she glares at him like a cornered animal.<br/>" Let. Go. off. me."<br/>Ramon contemplates her command for a second, then his hands retract.<br/>"It's alright Ciar. I don't mean you any harm." She sits upright, catching her breath once more.<br/>"I'm going to tell you what we’re gonna do. You will get me clothes, armor, weapons, a taxi and I'll forget that this ever happened, okay? Just get me back to my group."<br/>He looks back at her with a concerned expression and one hand runs through his hair.<br/>"I'd like to be gone before Integra visits the next time, please."<br/>"I would love to do that for you but..."<br/>"But what?"<br/>"I can't."<br/>More tears came pouring down her cheeks like the rain on the window outside. Suddenly every emotion she bottled up during the battle burst forward. Anger, spite and dread.<br/>"Why?" Her voice was now but a desperate whisper."I saw what you tried to do to Theryus. You are not a stranger to treason."<br/>Ramon's eyes widened." If she finds out, we're both dead. Also, you didn't see what happened after you.. well fell unconscious."<br/>Ciar pointed out of the window. " New York still stands, how bad can it be?"<br/>"We are in Chicago. New York is gone." A simple statement, yet so painful.<br/>Ciar gasped for air. Her lungs had seemingly quit doing their job, a raspy " What?" was all she could produce.<br/>Ramon sighed heavily. " After the lava took you out, the meteor Thersyus had summoned was destroyed. I don't know how but it just splintered into a million pieces that rained down over the city. The platforms we were on fell to the ground, some onto the street and some back into the cavern we had ascended from."<br/>Ciar listened to his tale with growing despair and searched his face for any kind of deception but there was none.<br/>" And what about my friends?" She nearly didn't find the courage to ask.</p><p>"I heard that Baal and Ace were taken by the Inquisition. Thor and the other Void priests have all vanished. As far as Fluffy is concerned... We didn't find any remains. I don't have any information on the rest of your party but a big force is still busy unraveling the battle and I'm sure we'll have more information to work within just a few days."<br/>
"What do you mean when you say " still busy?"<br/>
"The battle happened two weeks ago. I would have told you earlier but the doctors kept you unconscious so the wounds could heal without you having to experience the process."<br/>
First unable to respond in any way or form, Ciar stared into an indefinable distance, trying to make sense out of everything but finding herself incapable of doing so.<br/>
"I failed them."<br/>
Ciar felt his arm around her shoulder but shrug it off.<br/>
"I failed them." Ramon just padded her back now.<br/>
"I failed ... Nicky and Selene and Tyler...Thor...Baal...Fluffy." she said sobbing, shaking from shock and fear. Her sobs turned into a growl, then a guttural scream that pierced the peaceful rain sounds.<br/>
As her scream died down, she sank back into the pillows, still sobbing and curled up under the blanket. Eventually, she passed out from exhaustion and as she awoke again, Ramon was gone and the sky even darker than before.<br/>
You have to get up. Gingerly, she placed her feet on the wooden floor, waited a bit in her sitting position, then pushed herself up. Though her legs were still shaking, she managed to walk, steadied against the nearest wall with one hand. Ramon hadn't closed the door completely so it was easy to reach the short corridor on the other side and she found herself in an open living area. Ramon sat at a computer desk and was reading a News article.<br/>
"What is to become of me, then?" Ramon didn't jump by the sound of her voice but was indeed surprised to see her standing before him as he turned in his chair.<br/>
"Am I going to be some exciting experiment for Cheiron's scientists? An example stated before others who would oppose Integra?"<br/>
Ramon shook his head."Not if you choose otherwise. You will be offered the position of representative security Manager aka. my right hand."<br/>
“The other options being?"<br/>
"You already named them."<br/>
Ramon continued without minding her obvious confusion." Integra may come off as ruthless to you but she is not dumb. “<br/>
Ciar let out a burst of joyless laughter. " I should be proud that she won't let me run around on my own, right?"<br/>
“You could put it that way, yes.”<br/>
She looked at him. Maybe he is all that I have left. What if everyone else is dead? The thought was too heavy to bear.<br/>
“How did I end up here ?"<br/>
"I saved you. I don’t know how I did it.  You fell from the platform as everything collapsed and just acted. Crystals like the one from my weapons appeared as we fell and teleported us to the entrance of the canal system. Next thing I knew we were escorted out of the city  by Cheiron forces before everything was destroyed.”<br/>
Ciar exhaled heavily.” What does it look like now?”<br/>
“New York, you mean?” A nod from her. “Are you sure?”<br/>
“I need to know.”<br/>
Ramon moved his office chair so she could see the screen and scrolled through the article. A satellite picture appeared of New York and the surrounding smaller cities. A brown-grey spot in the midst of blue and green. An enormous burn mark on the face of the earth.  Ciar shook her head in disbelief. Everything in a 20-kilometer radius was destroyed and gone.<br/>
Ramon pointed at the monitor where a thin black line had been edited to the picture.” This zone is now controlled by the “military” and a fence has already been built around it. Too many people tried to reenter the city but it is dangerous. Some buildings still stand partially but they could collapse any minute.”<br/>
“This is insane.” She said looking at him, glassy-eyed.” I.. I have no words for this. Even to think we were there… Just how? How could we have even thought to bring someone like Integra down?"<br/>
"You and the guys came closer to doing so than anyone I heard of. When she cast that first spell and you all fell like flies, I thought it was already over." While talking he had fetched a chair for her from the nearby kitchen.<br/>
Ciar briefly touched Freya's symbol on her chest as she sat down.<br/>
"We were prepared this time. At least a little bit. But it seems like it was all for nothing. The preparation, the training, the allies we made. It’s all gone.”<br/>
Her chin began to tremble but there were no more tears to cry. Instead, she clenched her fist until it hurt. Ramon noticed and took her hand in his, carefully bending the fingers open.<br/>
“Well, I wouldn’t say that. ”<br/>
“Really? ” asked Ciar with a doubtful look cast upon the computer screen.<br/>
“I know it's comparatively small but… Integras arm you cut off, it isn't growing  back”<br/>
A  sparkle appeared in Ciars eyes, just a second of emotion other than grief. But she didn’t say anything.<br/>
“The research team is getting more frustrated by the hour, I hear.”<br/>
Still, silence. Ramon met her gaze and she could see honest compassion in every feature of his face.<br/>
“Look I won’t pretend "I know what you're going through” but … The point is you are still alive. Take your time and get back on your feet before you throw it all away. Your life isn't over.”<br/>
Ciar nodded. “ You are right. I just can't picture this new life right now and not make it a horrible nightmare but I'll try. That's the least I owe you for preserving my existence. "<br/>
“Good.” he smiled but there was a sliver of sadness to it.<br/>
Ciar looked about the room, sniffling. “God, I hope some of Court made it out alive.”<br/>
Ramon squeezed her hand.” I will keep you posted if we hear of anyone, I promise.”<br/>
“Thank you.” Ciar gave him a bitter smile.” They grew on me. Like  older brothers and sisters I never had.”<br/>
"I know."Ramon looked at their intertwined hands, then back up.<br/>
"I like them, too."<br/>
In the brief pause that ensued, no words but gazes were exchanged. Helplessness and reassurance.<br/>
"And now I shall stay here, by your side?" Ciar finally asked to distract her thoughts, breaking the silence.<br/>
"I can only tell you what Integra told me so far. But yes, that would be her offer. If you accept, you will be given some weeks to recover fully and then start your new assignment. If you want we could arrange a flat for you but you are welcome to occupy my second bedroom for as long as you like."<br/>
"That is very kind of you. Leaving me alone would….not end well. "<br/>
"I figured as much."<br/>
He leaned forward, extending his arms to pull her into a hug.<br/>
“I am so sorry.” Ramons voice was but a mere whisper but the words hit home and they hit hard.<br/>
As they parted she said. "We'll need to talk this over in some day's time. My head is just a mess right now."<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
When he continued his voice had grown timid but far from shy. "I might add that having you here, alive, and safe is much more appealing to me than the other options." </p><p>…. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I see Balmung?”<br/>
“I’m sorry, who?” Ramon asked confused, shifting his gaze from the book to  Ciar who had suddenly sat up from her former, comfortable position on the couch next to him.<br/>
“My sword.”<br/>
“Of course, why? ” He asked while he already got up and fetched a lengthy suitcase from under his table and placed it on the coffee table before her, opening the silver lockets.<br/>
”In fact, all your items are here. I'm surprised you didn't ask about them earlier."<br/>
"I thought they were kept under lock and key, considering who they belong to."<br/>
”See it as a well-meant favor.”<br/>
Ciar bends forward to open the lid and her cheeks blushed a little as she saw the familiar shapes in black and silver of her firearms, the grey suit of armor and the box that contained the sword. She drove her fingers across all, taking the firearms from their mold, inspecting every angle. At last, she took Balmung’s box in her hand.<br/>
“I cleaned them except for the sword. It won’t unfold for me.” Ramon watched her in elation as she greeted her weapons like old friends.<br/>
Ciar drove a hand across the box and it transformed under her touch, the casing folding away so fast one could almost think it just vanished. The segments of the blade rushed out with a puff of black smoke to reassemble themselves as Ciar's sword. Within seconds, the unsuspecting box transformed into an intimidating weapon. Splashes of dried blood on silver. He looked up at her face, hoping to see joy but instead she was frowning.<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"Something is.." she stopped, her eyes rushed from one corner to the other and the creases on her forehead intensified. Ramon noticed more smoke evaporating from the blade, creeping through gaps between the segments. As if something had been trapped inside. It wasn't thick but enough to make it look odd.<br/>
Ciar placed the blade on the case, then took it up again as if to confirm something. "Well at least I'm not going crazy." she looked at him." It sort of talks. Here." she handed him the weapon and he grasped the leather-wrapped handle.<br/>
It was heavier than it looked but still comfortable to operate and well balanced. First, everything was quiet but then he could hear a soft whisper, many voices layered over each other so one couldn't understand what they were saying.<br/>
"It's like Theryus' sword." he mumbled."But the voices are unclear."<br/>
"We came across a similar weapon in Embu's bunker. Baal tried to reason with it but gave up after a while. He told us it is a blade of the Black Empire. What did the Blade tell you ?"<br/>
"Nothing in particular. I just couldn't attack its owner. It wouldn't let me. Maybe that's why I couldn't even open Balmung's box."<br/>
"But Balmung never did this. Why would it now?"<br/>
"The battle could have freed something in it. Like Magicians" awake" when something triggers them."<br/>
" Perhaps."Ciar looked at the blade, not knowing what to make of the new development." Maybe that's why Integra's arm is all fucked up. "<br/>
"Possible. We should test it, see what it does now," he suggested.<br/>
"Maybe another time. I'm not ready to go outside." she set Balmung on the coffee table. “We could do some research in the meantime, find out what the Black Empire is."<br/>
"I'll see what I can find in the archives but I'm afraid such information will be highly guarded if Integra is indeed vulnerable to their weapons to such extent."<br/>
"And I will spend some time with Balmung, maybe the voices clear up to understand anything."<br/>
"Sounds like a solid plan to me."<br/>
Ciar closed the case shut and brought it into her bed-chamber while he got comfortable on the couch again.  The blade just lay there, silently emitting smoke. He felt weirdly uncomfortable in its presence like it suddenly had a will of its own and was watching him.<br/>
Ciar didn't come back and after 10 minutes of him staring the sword down passed, he went to her door. It stood slightly ajar and he could see Ciar, just closing the zipper of her armor.<br/>
"Everything alright in there?"<br/>
She spun around, looking sheepish.<br/>
"Yes, I just wanted to see if it still fi.. Felt the same."<br/>
"And?" he asked amused and leaned against the door frame. Ciar wiggled around in her armor as if to set everything in place, plucked at the end of the sleeves, and drove booth hands across the smooth material.<br/>
"It does." the beginning of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Though I feel a bit.. rusty."<br/>
"I'll see if I can find some silicon spray."<br/>
Ciar looked at him dead serious. "That shit actually works." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perfect aim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Thunk." the ax embedded itself into the Target. Nearly perfect bullseye.<br/>
"Good job there." Ciar raised her glass to Ramon and took a sip from her beer.<br/>
"Thanks, your turn." he handed her a rather small throwing ax after he retrieved his own from the target.<br/>
Ciar set the drink aside and got into position. Similar to Ramon's, it landed close to the red circle in the middle.<br/>
"Also not bad at all," he noted the earned points on a chalkboard next to their table and sighed. "If we go on like this, we'll be here forever or until one of us is too drunk to continue."<br/>
"I bet the other guests wouldn't mind," said Ciar and looking around, caught some curious guests watching their game again. To his surprise, Ciar had come up with the idea to go out. The location was a nice, rustic bar with an awesome feature to throw axes. Seems dangerous with too much alcohol involved but who the fuck cares? Ramon had agreed in a split second to set out on this Friday night for drinks and "harmless violence" as he called it.<br/>
"So how would you comment on the training session today?”<br/>
"The subject has shown a great deal of enthusiasm, especially when it came to sword fighting. Instructor Ramon was very satisfied with the progress the subject is going through, even more so considering that the subject wouldn't leave the flat just 2 weeks ago," said Ramon in his best-imitated Scientist voice.<br/>
“Very funny," said Ciar and nudged him in the side as she passed by.<br/>
"Alright, alright. But I meant what I said." he took his ax up again and prepared for another throw, only using one hand this time."Tell me about  Balmung. Did it feel any different to you?" he threw and with a "thunk" the ax hit the outer ring.<br/>
Ciar thought for a moment and tried to find words to describe the experience. Today, she had fought against holographic targets to bring Balmung to its breaking point. Having a real person fighting her would have been too dangerous. After the Blade shattered into a thousand pieces, another blade appeared, darker and inscribed with runes. The black smoke around it intensified to form a large wolf head. She had been able to control it to some extent but the connection was not quite there yet.<br/>
"I'll have to train with it some more to really access the situation. At the moment it feels weird that a weapon I have spend so much time with evolved into something I don't know anything about. But I think the addition will be useful in battles to come."<br/>
"The ranged attack you did looked awesome. It sprinted forward like a dog you play fetch with. Or when a missile flew towards you and the wolf jumped before you so it wouldn't hit."<br/>
Ciar nodded."I'd like to see how these new abilities influence an alive target sometimes."<br/>
"We can arrange that. A real enemy is always different than toying with holographs."<br/>
Weighing the ax in one hand, Ciar stepped forward to attempt her next throw, also with just one hand.<br/>
"Good,  let's stop playing around, then," she said as she released the ax and it went right into the middle.<br/>
Ramon curled his lips in an impressed manner. "Alright." he got really close to her face, squinting his eyes. "It's on."<br/>
While Ciar marked her own points on the board, he grasped for his ax, first with the dominant hand, then decided otherwise, switching it to the non-dominant side. Even so, he managed to hit Bullseye, just like she had. Ciar snorted and thought of a good way to top his performance. Under Ramon's expecting gaze she walked towards the marked throwing line but performed a cartwheel before it, ax in hand, and threw it out of the motion. Dead center.<br/>
Ramon laughed."Now, you're just showing off."<br/>
She got right into his face, balancing on the tip of her toes to do so.<br/>
"Maybe I'm just better," she said with a smug smile.<br/>
"Oh really?" snapped Ramon in a playful huffish manner. Ciar just nodded eagerly without wiping the smile from her face.<br/>
"I think we'll have to train together from now on, you're getting bold." he drove a finger across her jawline.<br/>
"I'm looking forward to that." she handed him his ax.<br/>
"Your turn, instructor."  </p><p> </p><p>….<br/>
The night air was warmer now for the days drew closer to summer but a slight breeze whistled through the skyscraper canyons and Ciar put her leather jacket on. They began to walk side by side, perceiving the nightly streets of Chicago.<br/>
"It feels good to be outside." Ciar said after a few minutes of comfortable silence."Thank you for accompanying me."<br/>
"It was my pleasure," he answered, smiling back at her. "We should definitely do this again.”<br/>
She nodded, cleared her throat, then burst out:<br/>
"If things had been.. different I would have asked you out sooner. But I recognized time was something we didn't have. You see, everything happened so fast.”<br/>
His expression turned confused for a second, contemplating the change of topic then his face cleared again.<br/>
"And you were right. We could have both died in New York. "<br/>
"That is true. Nevertheless, I wanted you to know that I care about you and wouldn't have moved forward so quickly if I hadn't feared that everything could be over soon. I didn't want it to be just that one night. "<br/>
A typical Ramon-Esque smirk appeared on his face as he laced their fingers together and stopped in his tracks, thus interrupting her brisk walking as well. "I would lie if I said that I minded the rapid pace before. After all, I advised you to do something crazy once in awhile.” His voice turned from jovial to serious.<br/>
“But I came to realize that I care about you as well and I’m feeling.. I'm.. " he seemed uncharacteristically coy by now, struggling to find the right words.<br/>
Ciar grinned and without a further word placed a kiss upon his lips. It was warm and soft and good and expressed everything that hadn't and needn’t to be said out loud anymore. A verbal confirmation rendered gratuitously.<br/>
They continued walking, glancing at each other from time to time and smiling every time they caught the other doing it.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Report #329</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..<br/>
A cell phone rang and Ciar expressed her discontent with a "hmmph" as Ramon went over to his bag to answer it,  interrupting their late-night training session in the Cheiron catacombs.<br/>
"Hello?".."Good evening Charles.".. "Okay I'll read it later, thank you for the call.".." Good night."<br/>
He sighed as he saw Ciar’s curios, expecting look.<br/>
"Sorry for that, I didn't think they would be back so soon."<br/>
"It's alright. Was Charles on a mission?" Ciar set  Balmung aside and stepped towards him.<br/>
"Yes, he just wanted to tell me he already sends his report. They had some trouble with a cult in Dallas, apparently, the Inquisition was involved as well."<br/>
"The Inquisition?" Ciar was now thousand times more invested.<br/>
Ramon nodded. "If you don't mind I'll scan through it real quick, otherwise he will text me all night to see if I did."<br/>
"Of course. May I peak to see how you guys write them?"<br/>
"Be my guest." he opened the file via his email account. The Formula looked similar to the once she was used to from Embu and she began to read the report itself. It spoke of the cult in Dallas, how they tried their hands at human sacrifice, and so forth. Then followed the notes about the actual mission. Charles talked about a smaller Group of Inquisition members but amongst them was one remarkably powerful. Ciar felt her heart drop at the description: Tall, muscular, Golden armor and flaring wings, extremely resistant, fire shields.<br/>
The small scouting party Charles commanded had watched them fight from ways away because they would have been gravely outnumbered. In the end, the Cult had been dealt with so their mission was a success anyway.<br/>
Ramon looked up to met her eyes. "Do you think he talks about… ?" he asked, yet to careful to say the name out loud.<br/>
Ciar swallowed hard." I don't know anyone else who could fit the description better. Hasn't Charles sneaked any pictures?" she asked feverishly.<br/>
Ramon scrolled down to the appendix and indeed there were some jpeg files. He opened the first and quickly flicked through them until a huge creature appeared on the screen and she recognized him in an instant. A shield of white flames surrounded the armored Angel while the face was obscured by the helmet. But she knew.<br/>
"Oh my God, it's really him."<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
Ciar nodded. "I can feel the sassiness through the picture."<br/>
"I hope those are tears of happiness," said Ramon and wiped one away that had already made its way across her cheek.<br/>
"Hell yes." she laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.<br/>
"Baal made it. He fucking made it," she whispered, clutching Ramon's neck.<br/>
"I know, I know," he whispered back. "Those are great news."<br/>
They stayed intertwined until Ciar's breathing found its usual pace again but a joyful smile stayed.<br/>
"Maybe Ace is alive as well. You said the Inquisition took them both, right?"<br/>
"As far as I know, yes."<br/>
"This calls for a drink," said Ciar and took his hand. "Come on, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"Good day, Miss Hellquist."<br/>
"Good day, Ambrose." Ciar waved at the older, grumpy-looking reception clerk who surprisingly flashed her a  smile before the doors of the elevator closed and it began to drive upward. Shortly after, Ciar reached the door to their apartment. It opened into a spacious living area divided into three sections. The very left one being the kitchen with a small table. Directly opposite the entrance was their "Office ". Two large desks stood back to back with a computer on each. Ciar's held some fine tools while Ramon had paper mountains on his. Last but not least, the very right part was their living room. A large window front opened onto a balcony on which she had put some plants, just a few weeks ago. Similar to the bedroom, a cushioned bench ran along the window and Ciar liked to just sit there and sip coffee in the morning.<br/>
Not a lot had changed in the flat since she officially moved in except the desk, new clothes, and some stuff she had bought in the previous months. All her old belongings didn't survive the last battle in New York, except of course her armor and weapons. Nevertheless, Ciar felt comfortable between these walls of different shades of blue, the snug couch in the living area, and the balcony. Also, the guest bedroom she had occupied during her first weeks now lay abandoned for they shared Ramons bed.<br/>
Though at peace with her current situation, she missed all her former team members like crazy. She missed Selene's sisterly warmth, Ace's stubbornness, Thor's random fantastic ideas, and Fluffy's curious brilliance.  Every fight, every bar crawl, and game night had brought them closer together, and not being around them felt like something was missing from her very being. Despite her knowledge about  Baal still being alive and suspected that Ace was out there too, she wasn't able to reach out and feared the wrath of her new employer if she went out of her way to do so.<br/>
At first, she had just been enduring everything rather than dealing with all her emotions but her way of mourning transformed drastically in a matter of days. Instead of spending her time in the darkened bedroom, she began to train again, with Ramon as a coach whenever he could manage. Not only did it distract her thoughts but it gave her the opportunity to let her anger rage freely if need be. Thankfully, Cheiron provides its employees with well-equipped studios for all sorts of training.<br/>
Gaining new acquaintances in the Cheiron ranks by founding a Krav Maga class and visiting as many advanced training courses as possible had also been quite time-consuming. But not only did it help her get in shape again but it also resonated greatly with the other employees. Adding to that, Ramon and she had spent many hours perfecting their melee and ranged combat. Some soldiers also went up against her but they didn't stand a chance and soon lost interest in even trying.<br/>
She had also tried to communicate with Fortuna but her calls were left unanswered except for one word: Traitor. Surely, the information concerning her whereabouts had reached Fortuna some time ago and of course, they thought she had betrayed them. One of the many things she'd have to correct when the time was right. The only positive thing she could extract out of their response: Fortuna had survived the destruction of New York.<br/>
Ciar began preparing a simple dinner. Selene's meals had been so much better than hers but she found a simple joy in doing it anyway. Also, Salads were not that hard to do. She roasted chicken breast, cut some vegetables, and mixed everything before putting it in the fridge. Ramon surely wouldn't be home for at least another hour so Ciar went to sit down at her desk and tinkered a bit. She put some atmospheric music on and began examining her work from the day before. She was so concentrated on the task at hand that she completely overheard the noise of keys at the door and only looked up as Ramon entered.<br/>
"Hello Ciar." he smiled though he seemed nervous. Ciar got up to greet him but stopped in her tracks as she noticed the smaller person entering the flat behind him, explaining immediately why he seemed discomposed.<br/>
Integra was faultlessly dressed as always in a dark grey costume. An embroidered cape covered her left side and could almost make the viewer forget that there was nothing underneath it anymore. Pure rage builds up inside of Ciar's stomach but she managed to keep her composure despite the horrific picture of Baal and Nicky being impaled by a sword flooding her brain. Ramon shook his head ever so slightly while he remained behind Integra.<br/>
"Good day, Miss Cheiron."<br/>
"Oh please, I think we are beyond those formalities, dear." Integra looked around, her gaze got captured by the items on Ciar’s desk. "You've been busy I see."<br/>
Without breaking eye contact, Ciar turned sideways so she could see her work better. " I was thinking of building ammunition for my firearms but I'd like to infuse them with different types of magic."<br/>
"An interesting idea."<br/>
"Thank you. First, I need to find a material mix that will hold magic. Adding to that it needs to be moldable to form bullets. Not an easy task for I have little to no experience in smithing or tooling. "<br/>
"If you need any more supplies, I could go by the workshops and fetch them for you." offered Ramon. He gave her a "Sorry I couldn't warn you" look behind Integras back, so she wouldn't see.<br/>
"Nonsense. She can go herself."<br/>
"If I'm allowed there..."<br/>
"As of today, you are. Ramon, the papers."<br/>
"Of course." He fumbled for something in his messenger bag and finally presented Ciar with some folded sheets of paper. Ciar took them from him.<br/>
"This is your contract and license that introduces you as the representative security manager. You will get your key card and tag tomorrow. There will be a short meeting to announce your admission. Standard protocol." Integra waved her hand with a dismissive gesture."The introduction is followed by a week-long period where you will be shown our entire complex, meet other high-ranking employees, and get instructions on how to run the security department. A lot of orders will, of course, be mine or Ramon's, and he'll assist you as much as he can. I'm certain thanks to your previous career, you'll have everything figured out in no time. I myself might come by and "greet" you officially. Also not necessary but were trying to keep a strong attitude here and you will work keeping it."<br/>
"I can do that." Ciar nodded. "What comes after the "introduction week"?"<br/>
Ramon chimed in at this point."Either we will go about our business here or be sent on missions. If we are here, we are to protect the local facilities and are called upon when a security issue arises. The missions we will be sent on could include anything from guarding Integra when she needs to travel or fighting an uprising threat to our company."<br/>
"Sounds like we get around."<br/>
"Yes, we do travel a lot and get to see many different cities, Cheiron facilities and employees. In the last months, there were only small-scale missions so I didn't have to leave myself but as far as I know." He earned a reassuring look from Integra." there are more things coming up where we'll surely partake."<br/>
"What could those trips.. entail?"<br/>
Integra cleared her throat, then said: "Since Nero ceased to exist, Embu could be an issue if they're trying to rebuild to their former strength."Integra sighed a bit. Like Embu was an annoying insect that kept her up at night." Nero thinned them out pretty well before their leader, Quinn, was killed. If they're deciding to start a revival, we might have to interfere."<br/>
"Would it be possible for former Embu employees to "convert" to Cheiron, should they so desire?"<br/>
"I don't like to waste talent, as you should know." She leaned forward a bit." If they have something to bring to the table, I'd say there is a chance for them to serve Cheiron. Those who fight will be met with the same treatment."<br/>
"Understood." Ciar exhaled deeply. " I knew some talented people whom I'd hate to see perish just because they have the wrong logo on their key card."<br/>
Integra nodded. " As I said, wasting talent is not what you'll be send out to do. With a former insider like you in our ranks, it should be easier to extract those people and preserve their existence."<br/>
"I'll do my best."<br/>
"Nothing less is expected of you." Integra looked at her curiously. "It seems to me that you are ready to be unleashed on the world again."<br/>
Ciar held onto her composure to not advise the other woman to put a leash on her husband the next time and only now noticed that she mechanically had taken a more soldier-like pose while they talked business, hands crossed on her straightened back, feet a shoulders width apart. She held the pose and mustered the two people before her with a cold, diplomatic gaze. Integra answered the look in the same manner while Ramon seemed to be slightly amused. Perhaps he thought she'd try to kill her right here.<br/>
Finally, Integra broke the silence."All you need to do now is sign the contract and begin our prosperous business relationship." This little, wintery smile appeared on her face that didn't reach her eyes.<br/>
Ciar turned to her table, looking for an even surface, and wrote her name on the thin line at the very bottom of the sheet. It felt like selling her soul, meanwhile knowing that this was, at least at the moment, her only chance of survival. Yes, she'd have to do as Integra commanded but would living undercover, always afraid to be captured, really be the better option now that the court had been scattered?<br/>
"Very good. The rest of the paperwork will be done tomorrow, in your office. I'll leave you to your evening's rest. Good night."<br/>
"Good night Integra," said Ramon, and just like that, she was gone. Ciar broke her stiff posture and leaned against the table, controlling the urge to destroy everything in her reach.<br/>
Ramon came over and embraced her. "You did good Caramelo."<br/>
"Thanks, min kära." she kissed him, still shaking from all the adrenaline that pumped through her system, and held onto his arms.<br/>
“But don’t think I didn’t see that murder hobo creeping up while you two talked. Would you like to let some steam off before dinner? The training rooms are still open."<br/>
"I already trained with the Krav Maga class today. But since your offering..." As fast as a thought, her hands wrapped around his body and she threw him off his balance by kicking a pressure point at the knee. Nothing harmful, just enough to get him to fall. What she had not taken into account was that he reacted fast enough to grab her arm and so she fell as well and landed on his chest. She tried to gain the upper hand in the ensuing sportive struggle but Ramon's body weight definitely put him in advantage here and Ciar ended up losing as he pinned her to the floor.<br/>
"Oh would you look at that, you fell for me." he snapped between laughs in which Ciar joined heartily.<br/>
"Alright, you won this round." Ciar presented her hands in a surrendering motion and he kissed her.<br/>
"Can we eat now? You are  too metalliferous for my diet." Ramon slowly let go of her and got to his feet, reaching down to help her up and mustered her with a curious expression.<br/>
"The color looks good on you. Must have taken that poor hairdresser  fucking ages," he said and twisted a strand of her hair between his fingers. Her long blonde mane now went from its natural tone at the roots to a dark blue at the tips.<br/>
"Thank you. And yes, I’ve been in the salon for 3 hours."<br/>
He tucked the strand he was playing with behind her ear. "Reminds me of another one of your kind."<br/>
Ciar just nodded. Ramon didn't need an explanation. He knew she missed her sister in spirit, Emma, dearly, and had sworn to make it up to her one day. The hair dye was just a reminder of that oath, the only rebellious act she dared at the moment. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When duty calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, that was the last one." Mr. Elliot heaved the box with hundreds of files into the shelf.<br/>
"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" he asked. Ciar went through her mental checklist.<br/>
"No that would be all, thank you."<br/>
"Sounds good to me, have a nice evening Miss Hellquist."<br/>
"Thanks, you too." The man exited the storage chamber in which the two of them had put at least 20 new boxes, full of files from their last mission. Those would have to be sought through in the weeks to come. All teams had just returned from today's raid in a nearby city and were still wrapping up their work.<br/>
Ciar closed the door to go to the armory and emptied her bag into her own locker and various storage shelves. The dragon's breath ammunition had proven very successful yet again when they encountered the last soldiers from Embu in their main lab. Unlike many other Embu facilities, the "employees" hadn't been kept in individual cells put were chained to walls or even hung from the ceiling. It was a sickening, infuriating sight to behold and Ciar was glad that they put an end to Mr. Harris cruel Reign down there. She returned to her office and prepared to leave as a voice interrupted her thoughts about dinner and a nice shower afterward.<br/>
"It looks like you returned successfully." Ciar turned around to find Integra standing in the doorway. In hard contrast to some months past, Ciar didn't feel this numb, helpless rage when she saw Integra. Encounters with her had reached a comfortable level of professionalism and conversations were kept strictly to business matters. Still, she couldn't deny an underlying tension that welled up every time she saw her.<br/>
"Yes, ma'am. We only suffered 3 casualties and were able to bring 15 of their captives with us. Also a truck full of files, they have already been put in storage."<br/>
"Good. If you'd accompany me for a minute, Ciar?" It wasn't really a question but she made it sound like one.<br/>
She grabbed her bag and followed Integra into the corridor. Before Ciar could ask anything, Integra began to talk again.<br/>
"I'm pleased that every mission you've led has been completed without issue. The other soldiers and Team members seem to like you as well. Sometimes they even talk about your combat abilities."<br/>
"If I were a humbler person I'd say they are just trying to be polite."<br/>
"Maybe. However, I'm not here to Gossip." She handed Ciar a thick envelope." The next mission awaits. You'll be sent there in two days. In there is a copy for you and Ramon. Good Night."<br/>
"Good Night Integra." The other woman just took a different turn, kept on walking, and was soon out of sight while Ciar returned to their flat where Ramon already waited with some Italian takeout.<br/>
After they greeted each other, Ciar showed him the envelope.<br/>
"Our next mission. Integra gave this to me on her way out."<br/>
"That's curious, normally I receive those." he shrugged." Did you have a look at it already?"<br/>
"No, not yet." Ciar opened it curiously and pulled two stacks of paper out of the casing to read the title.<br/>
Her whole body tensed up immediately and she gasped for air for her throat felt like someone was strangling it.<br/>
"Ciar, what is it?" Ramon came back from the kitchen and set two filled glass of wine aside as he looked at her face.<br/>
Unable to talk, she just handed him the first stack. The second one had the same title, making the truth even more inevitable. Even Ramon was shaken as he read it out loud.<br/>
"Fortuna."<br/>
…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>